Juntos
by Lithos de Lion
Summary: Kyo reflete seu amor por Tohru e de como gostaria de poder vivencialo.


Presente de Natal para a minha filhota querida. E para todos que curtem o casal Tohru e Kyo... Porque, cá entre nós... Ele é o gatinho mais fofo do mundo e os dois são o par perfeito. Não é mesmo?

**Obs:** As partes em negrito e itálico são passagens retiradas do Mangá!

**Juntos...**

(By Lithos de Lion)

Por que me sinto assim... Por que cada vez que olho para ela, que vejo seu sorriso, que ouço sua voz doce, meu coração dispara? Por quê? Será que isso que sinto é aquele sentimento chamado amor?

Não sei dizer o que é ao certo, sei apenas que a quero bem, que quero cuidar para que esteja sempre feliz, sempre sorrindo e que nada de mal a atinja. Não quero vê-la chorar, não quero vê-la sofrer... Quero estar sempre junto...

**_Nós dois! Juntos!_** _Juntos... **Eu quero viver... Junto de você...!**_

Será que eu posso sentir isso? Não, eu não posso sentir... Eu não tenho esse direito. Não posso envolvê-la mais ainda nesse emaranhado de dor e revolta que é a família Souma. Não posso!

Mas, como eu queria... Eu queria tanto... Só você consegue afastar as trevas que me engolem, só você é capaz de trazer a luz para a minha escuridão e só você é capaz de me fazer querer sorrir; querer viver.

Juntos... Eu também quero Tohru, também quero passar todos os momentos junto a você. Também quero chorar junto, rir junto, sofrer junto... Brincar, sorrir, viver... Eu quero mais que nunca, poder sentir isso... Poder estar para sempre junto de você.

Junto de você...

Eu não entendo, por que ele se afasta de mim? Fiz algo errado, algo que não devia? Eu não quero que fique longe de mim. Não quero...

A promessa de infância, o carinho de infância... Agora nada mais eram do que uma grande verdade.

_**Eu vou trocar o senhor Cão, pelo senhor Gato.**_

Aquela lembrança repentina a fez sorrir, apesar da tristeza em seu coração. Ela finalmente conhecera o senhor Gato da história que sua mãe lhe contava... Conheceu o seu tão adorado gato... E... Se apaixonara por ele.

Sim, estava apaixonada... No começo, aquele sentimento novo se confundia em seu coração, não sabia se era admiração, se era carinho ou cuidados... Mas, ela descobriu, era muito mais que aquilo. Muito mais do que o carinho de amigo...

Ela queria ver seu sorriso, queria estar com ele, queria conhecê-lo... Foi descobrindo pouco a pouco que por trás daquele garoto intempestivo e rebelde, existia um Kyo de sorrisos, de gentilezas, que sabia ser à sua maneira; encantador.

E por que, justo agora que finalmente ela compreendera tudo, ele se afastava dela? Por que insistia em permanecer silencioso, distante?

Ela precisava dele... Precisava das palavras dele, precisava de seu ombro amigo que lhe era estendido sempre que precisava fraquejar.

_**Você também pode ser mimada! Você também pode fraquejar!**_

Eu também posso fraquejar...

- Kyo?

Tohru chegara à casa dos Souma e percebendo-se sozinha, procurou pelo gato e o encontrou no lugar em que ele sempre permanecia, no telhado. Sabia que, se estava lá, pensava em algo que o preocupava ou em algo de que queria fugir...

- Tohru! – ele aparentou uma leve surpresa, mas desviou o olhar. – Que cê quer? – perguntou, tentando demonstrar irritação.

- Quero saber por que... – ela disse baixinho. – Eu te fiz alguma coisa, algo que você não gostou? – ele olhou para ela, de rosto baixo, a fala triste. – Se foi, me desculpe. Desculpe-me.

Uma pequena lágrima deslizou pelo rosto da menina, lágrima que foi amparada por mãos cuidadosas. Tohru levantou o rosto, para encontrar-se com os olhos do gato de um vermelho rubi, que demonstravam carinho, dúvida e medo...

- Eu... Fiz você chorar? – perguntou, a voz ganhando uma tonalidade que ele só usava para com ela.

Tohru gostaria de poder abraçá-lo naquele momento, mas não podia... Gostaria de abraçar-se a ele e chorar, dizer que estava com medo... Medo de que ele a deixasse, de que a odiasse.

- Tohru... Me diz alguma coisa. – Kyo estava aflito.

Mas, ela não dizia nada, apenas olhava para o gato e chorava. Ela tinha de dizer algo, falar alguma coisa... Não podia simplesmente chorar.

- Você... Me odeia? – perguntou baixinho.

- De onde cê tirou essa idéia? Cê tá maluca? – ele se exaltou para depois voltar a sentar-se do lado dela. – Como eu poderia te odiar... Eu não te odeio... Eu...

- Então por que não fala mais comigo, por que foge de mim?

- Por que, eu... Eu não sou bom para você. – disse, distante.

O silêncio se fez.

Kyo se aproximou da garota, acariciando-lhe o rosto e secando as lágrimas que insistiam em cair. Como queria que ela fosse apenas feliz... Ele queria que ela fosse feliz e para isso tinha que ficar longe dela.

Tinha que ficar longe...

Surpreendeu-se ao perceber que a garota copiava o seu gesto e que agora acariciava-lhe o rosto de maneira gentil, traçando as mãos delicadas por entre os cabelos ruivos. E os olhos rubros se perderam nos verdes e esse olhar tinha o poder de lhe cessar os pensamentos.

Como ele a amava... Sim, o que sentia era amor.

Pouco a pouco Kyo aproximou seu rosto do de Tohru, ficando a apenas alguns centímetros, enquanto seu olhar ainda se perdia no dela. As respirações se tocam, intensas. E ele roça seus lábios nos da menina a sua frente, com cuidado, temendo abraçá-la. Tohru não recusa o toque, o beijo e passa a acompanhar os movimentos que o gato fazia.

Era um beijo doce, repleto de sentimentos e inocência... O primeiro beijo de ambos.

_**Juntos...**_

Kyo se afasta lentamente da garota, tocando lhe novamente no rosto...

- Eu não te odeio... – disse baixinho, aproximando-se do ouvido da menina. – Eu te amo! E nunca vou deixá-la sozinha.

Não importava o que viria agora, ele iria enfrentar... E iria enfrentar junto a ela, porque a amava. Apenas porque a amava...

Abraçou-a, sem se importar que se transformaria, não tinha importância, não tinha importância alguma. Ajeitou-se no colo dela, se aninhando.

- Vamos estar sempre juntos... Sempre.

- Kyo eu... Também te amo! – ela disse sorrindo levemente, enquanto acariciava os pelos do gato. – E vamos estar sempre juntos... Para Sempre!

**N.A**: Deixei todo mundo com diabetes né? Agora estou mesmo surpresa, a história tinha tudo para tomar um rumo completamente diferente... E do Angst que eu pretendia, acabou surgindo um Fufly.

Lyra, filhota querida, espero que goste do presente, ficou curtinho, mas é de coração. E esse gatinho abala o coração da sua pobre mãe...

Aioria: ¬¬

E seu papis parece ser um bocado ciumento (bocado? O.O) :P hehehe.

No mais, desejo a você toda felicidade do mundo! Te adoro de Montaum!

FELIZ NATAL!

da Momis Hipponga

Lithos de Lion


End file.
